Future Children
by shannyfish
Summary: 15 years down the road, the SGC is invaded by the Goa'uld and only a team of small soliders can save their home...
1. Jessica O'Neill

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate Sg-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1   
Future Children  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today, they came through the gate. The Jaffa invaded our world and all we could do was to run and hide. The others made it out safely, too. We all left with some of the other personnel. I wish I knew where my parents where I miss them so much! I want them to tell me everything will be okay, even though I know that nothing will be the same again. My parents do that sometimes, they underestimate my abilities. Even though I am only ten years old, my mom and dad have taught me alot. Maybe I get my intelligence from mom, but I wonder if they even know what kinds of things I think about. I think about making a device to protect the gate, a device alot better than the iris. Now it doesn't matter, they've come through and we can't do anything about it. Christopher says that it's going to be okay, he knows exactly what to say to calm down the younger kids, he's just like dad. Chris likes to be in charge and to protect us, just like dad. We're hiding out in a boat house, I don't know how all twenty of us fit in here, but we did somehow. Both sets of twins are in a boat fast asleep, Matt and Miranda O'Neill and Michael and Madison Hammond. Matt and Miranda are my little brother and sister, they're five and they're so lucky that they really don't understand what's going on. At least I don't think they do, but you never know. We told all the little kids that we were going on an adventure together and that we would be home soon. The truth was that our home was really being overran by Jaffa and Goa'uld. Chris, Emily, Cassie, Alex, Conner, and Julia are talking together, probably trying to figuare out a plan to escape. I wonder if we could actually get to the gate, if we could get to the gate we could go through it to another world or somewhere. Where would we go? Everywhere there's only Jaffa and Goa'uld, the Tok'ra are even gone. What are we going to do? We need help, but who can help us?  
  
  
Jessica O'Neill  



	2. Christopher O'Neill

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate Sg-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
Future Children  
  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
This is so stupid! Jessie told me to write something down in her diary just because it might make me feel better, but I don't think it's going to work! All I can think about is how the Goa'uld are taking over the SGC and my mom and dad and the other kids' parents. I don't know what to do! I'm only fourteen! I don't have full out battle plans cooked up, yet. I can't believe I'm still writing, but it does seem to make Jessie happy. Poor Jessica, I know that she thinks that our parents don't know how smart she is, but that's cause she doesn't know that they bought her this really cool science kit for her birthday next week. Dad says that Jessie's just like mom, that she's going to be just like her when she's older. He's right, Jessie could save the world if she wanted to, with my help of course. Poor Miranda and Matt, they're only five and they're so cute and innocent. I have to find a way off of this planet, but the only way off is either on a ship or through the gate. We have to find a way to get to the gate. How can we get there? I need to get us away! I'm the leader! Well, not officially the leader, but oldest out of all the others, except Cassie. Cassie's the oldest, she's twenty-five and she was rescued by mom and dad and Daniel and Teal'c when she was little. She always says that we can do anything if we put our minds together, she's right. We all have small special gifts and if we put them all together, we're bound to come up with something. Cassie's kindness, Emily's determination, Conner's spirit, Julia's love for the unknown, Alexander's courage, Isabelle's heart, Jessica's genius, Jade's individuality, Carter's knowledge of the universe, Melinda's faith, Leslie's hope for a better tommorrow, David's fighting skills, Jack's sneekyness, Marissa's creativiy, Madison's playfulness, Michael's silence, Miranda's organization, Matthew's bossiness, Noel's innocence, and my leadership skills. Well, maybe we'll somehow make it to a safe place. I hope.  
  
  
Chistopher O'Neill  



	3. Cassandra Jackson

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate Sg-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
Future Children  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
Jessie's so cute, she keeps on insisting that we all write in this diary of hers, apparently she brings it everywhere with her. Oh, how I hope Chris is right. That we can make it back to the SGC and get to some safe planet where no one has ever heard of the Goa'uld or their Jaffa. Chris is determined to protect his sisters and brother and all of the rest of us. He's only fourteen, but I guess we've all grown up so fast living in the SGC. It's like we all skipped our childhood and now our world's going to hell. How I wish it wasn't like this, if we could just rewind a few days and I don't know...prevent it somehow from all happening. This happened on my planet, too, and they're all dead. The Goa'uld do one thing well, and that's totally destroying civilizations and enslaving others. The O'Neills are just like their parents, poor Matt and Miranda...I hope that we can leave and they can get away safely. They're all so young, I would hate to see them killed or enslaved, the Goa'uld have no mercy especially not for children. My brother and sister are old enough to figuare out on their own that we are in deep trouble, and they know what the Goa'uld will do to us if they capture us. We all know too much, that's why they'll hunt all twenty of us down until they believe that we're all dead. The Goa'uld aren't stupid, they understand that if we all live or only a few of us live that we are smart enough and courageous enough to go after them and free our world. I miss Janet and Daniel so much, I was so happy when they both decided to get a clue and a life and get married. I thought that when Sam saved me that that day was the best day in my life, but then I realized that when Daniel adopted me and I got a brother and sister that those were also the best days of my life. I am determined to keep the Goa'uld from hurting or destroying my family. I love them and I won't let them go without a fight, that's what SG-1 would do. God help us all! Ironic that I would choose God, when that's what the Goa'uld claim to be... I won't let them hurt Andrew or Melinda, the Goa'uld may think us only children, but we are children that know enough to overthrow them if at all possible.  
I pray Janet and Daniel well and that the plan we make will save our lives and the lives of all the people we love.  
  
Cassandra Jackson 


	4. Isabelle O'Rion

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate Sg-1, Showtime and MGM do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
Future Children  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
Or is it Dear Jessica O'Neill's Diary? Whatever it's still all the same. Jessica O'Neill is so silly, I know that she knows that we'll get home or at least believes that we will. She just wants to make sure that we, the children of the SGC, are remembered just in case this plan that we don't quite have doesn't work. My parents are so different and I guess why it's important that everyone is safe. If Apohias or whatever Goa'uld came through finds us then everything's over with. Once I heard dad and mom talking about how the Goa'uld sometimes take people and infest them with their children, that would diffinately be something they'd try on all of us, but I don't think that me, Alex, Jade, David, and Marissa would qualify for since our father is Jaffa and our mother is human. That could be good, but bad too. Oh how I hope we can get through the gate...  
  
  
  
Isabelle O'Rion   
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I have a plan," Christopher O'Neill told the kids. "We need to sneak into the SGC, all of us. Any ideas on how to do that?"  
  
"How about we just ask the Goa'uld to let us go to some hidden planet?" Cassandra told him sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yeah and why we're doing that why don't we just ask them to get their butts off our planet?" Chris asked her.  
  
"Come on let's be serious," Jessica told them.  
  
"Yeah Jessie's right," Emily Hammond agreed.  
  
"Okay, if you think about it the SGC was designed to keep people out, but I heard all of our parents talking about how my mom once escaped from the SGC using this vent to the surface. Maybe we could try to locate one of those," Jessica suggested.  
  
"And how are we going to do that?" Chris asked his younger sister.  
  
"What if we had a laptop with a layout of the SGC on it?" Conner asked.  
  
"That would work," Chris told him.  
  
"Emily, break out the laptop. We've got a SGC to save," Conner told his sister.  
  
"Okay, so there are three different vents to the surface," Emily said showing them on her laptop where the vents were located. "I think we should split up into three groups and one group with most of the little kids enter at this vent. This vent leads the closet to the gate room and has the least obstacles between it and the gate room exit shaft."  
  
"So if we split up into three that's about...two groups of seven and one group of six."  
  
"Whoever goes with the kids needs to know how to dial out," Emily explained. "We also need to figuare out some coordinates to try out."  
  
"What if we use the laptop to download some of the future projections that they never got to send a team to?" Jessica asked them.  
  
"Excellent plan," Chris told her. "Group C will be the group with the little kids, so that will be...Noel, Matt, Miranda, Michael, Madison, and Emily."  
  
"Why me? I'm not sure I can dial out Chris, I've never done it before," Emily told him.  
  
"None of us has, but you know the basics of how to do it right?"  
  
"I'll go," Cassie told Chris.  
  
"No me! I've dialed out before," Jessica told them. "Mom let me dial out a few times. Please I can do it!"  
  
"You sure?" Cassie asked Jessica.  
  
"Yes. I can do it if you let me try," Jessica told them confident in herself.  
  
"Then let us try," Conner told them and they all agreed on the plan.  
  



	5. Emily Hammond & Melinda Jackson

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate Sg-1, Showtime and MGM do.  
  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
Future Children  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
The sun has gone down, and we're all asigned to our teams. I'm on team A and I'm so afraid of what might happen tonight when we go home. Oh how I hope that all of this will work and that I will see my mom and dad soon. Noel, my little cousin, she's so innocent and I'm sure she misses her dad. I hope that this hope for her will keep her and everyone safe from harm.  
  
  
Emily Hammond  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
So, I'm like the sixth one to get this and I'm suppose to write something down, but I don't know what to write. I guess I can just write the truth, how I feel and what I think. I feel like we think that we are solely responsible for getting off of here and sending help to free our planet. How can we really do this? I mean we're all just kids with really big ideas and possible no hope for tommorrow. It's like we're pretending to be our parents, trying to defeat the Goa'uld, but this Goa'uld has been killed and only comes back stronger, so how can twenty children defeat that Goa'uld that only comes back again stronger than before. How can we defend against that? You know Chris and Jessica are just like their parents, they're both stubborn and determined to win over extreme circumstances. Oh my, I can't believe that I might never see another day that I will wake up and have breakfast with my family. I hope for tommorrow...  
  
  
Melinda Jackson  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	6. Carter Hammond & Matthew & Miranda O'Nei...

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate Sg-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
Future Children  
  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
I'm so scared of what is going to happen. Cassie, Jessie, and Isabelle say everything is going to be alright, but Conner and Alex said that Jessica's having everyone write in her diary so that in case we don't make it that someone will know. If Jessie's so confident in us making it, then why did she insist that I write in here. Usually I don't listen to them when Alex and Conner tell me not to, but they could be right. This helps though, I didn't know that writing what you feel could help me feel better. Why is life so unfair? It seems to be the most popular question just about everywhere. I miss my parents. I really hope that this is going to work!  
  
  
  
Carter Hammond  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
( as transcripted by Jessica O'Neill)  
Dear Diary,  
We don't really know why we need to talk about what's happening. Jessica says that talking about stuff is good, maybe she's right. It is very dark now and very scary. We are going to leave Earth soon and go through the stargate. I hope we go somewhere nice and beautiful and with no monsters.  
  
  
  
Matthew & Miranda O'Neill  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	7. Going Through the Gate...

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate Sg-1, Showtime and MGM do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
Future Children  
  
  
  
  
  
The children of the SGC slept in the boat house for half the night and then headed for Cheyanne Mountain. Luckily they knew a way where they wouldn't be seen. The next morning they were all in position. Group A was at the vent by the enterance, which was Cassandra Jackson, Christopher O'Neill, Emily Hammond, Julia Hammond, Alexander O'Rion, Isabelle O'Rion, and Melinda Jackson. Group A was mostly the oldest of the SGC children, and would be more capable at making it all the way to the gate room. Group B was in between Group A & C. Group B was composed of Conner Hammond, Jade O'Rion, Carter Hammond, Leslie Hammond, David O'Rion, Jack Hammond, and Marissa O'Rion. Group C was the closest to the gate room, which were the smallest children and two older ones. Group C was Andrew Jackson, Jessica O'Neill, Michael & Madison Hammond, Matthew & Miranda O'Neill, and Noel Hammond. The Groups had their times that they were to go down through the vents and to the gate room. The groups went down and entered the SGC through the three vents.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Group C   
  
  
Andrew was the first one through the vent to help the smaller children down and Jessica was last to make sure they were all in. Jessica was carrying the laptop ready to download destinations. Andrew took point and led the way to the gate room, but oddly there was no guards. They were then quickly in the control room were Jessica first downloaded future sites, and then dialed the gate up to one location that had already been surveyed by a MALP and UVA.   
  
"What's this?" Miranda asked picking up a narrow device with a band on it.  
  
"That's an IDC silly," Matt told her.  
  
"What does it do?" Madison asked.  
  
"It sends a code to us," Matt told Madison.  
  
"Cool, let's bring it!" Michael said. "Can we?" he asked Jessica.  
  
"Sure," Jessica told Michael. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yes," Andrew told her.  
  
"Okay then let's go," Jessica told her.  
  
"Where's the code?" Miranda asked her.  
  
"Look on the back," Jessica told her as they made their way to the staircase. "Come here Noel," Jessica told her picking her up.  
  
"I found it!" Michael yelled.  
  
"Now what Jessie?" Matt asked.  
  
"Push it in," Jessica told him. The rest of the kids ran in and up the ramp. Group C followed right after the twins had pushed in the code into the device. The event horizon soon disapeared.  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	8. 2001

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate Sg-1, Showtime and MGM do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
Future Children  
  
  
  
  
  
The twenty-one children of the SGC 2016 travel through the stargate and end up right where they had started in the SGC, but 2001. The children were surrounded by armed personnel, and all but Cassie dropped to the floor covering their heads and the younger children. The event horizon of the stargate disengaged and they heard a man's voice calling off the armed personnel. The rest of the children stood up to see what was happening as they waited for someone to talk to them.  
  
"We're in the SGC!" Michael yelled to Madison.  
  
"Yes! We're home! But where are the Jaffa?" Madison asked.  
  
"No this isn't our home," Miranda told them.  
  
"Jessie where are we?" Christopher asked his sister as General George Hammond, Doctor Janet Frasier, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c walked down and into the embarkation room. All of the kids frooze.  
  
"Mommy!" Miranda yelled running to Sam Carter, but not being greeted with open arms. "Jessie!" Miranda yelled crying running back to her sister.  
  
"We must have gone back in time," Jessica told them.  
  
"But what about the iris?" Cassie asked.  
  
"The iris is a big shield that protects the stargate," Michael told her.  
  
"Yes, but how did we open it?" Cassie asked.  
  
"With this," Matt said holding up the GDO.  
  
"Where did you get that from?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"It speaks!" Chris said surprised.  
  
"Christopher O'Neill you behaive!" Jessica yelled at her older brother.  
  
"I don't have to listen to you!" Chris yelled at her.  
  
"Okay!" Colonel O'Neill yelled.  
  
"Hi daddy!" Michael said waving. "We were looking for you."  
  
"Oookay."  
  
"Doctor Frasier medical exams please."  
  
"Yes General."  
  
"Wait!" Cassie said and everyone stopped. "Do you even know who we are?"  
  
"Do you know how we are?" Colonel O'Neill asked.  
  
"Of course, Jack. You're Colonel Jack O'Neill of SG-1, Major Samantha Carter or Sam, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c all of SG-1. Then there's Doctor Janet Frasier and General George Hammond."  
  
"How how do you know us?" the general asked.  
  
"It's me! Cassandra."  
  
"Cassie? No, Cassie's not that old...yet."  
  
"Exactly. Jessica dialed up our stargate in the future so we could get to safety and the twins found a GDO to play with and entered the code. Somehow we ended up here."  
  
"Carter?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"Theorectically it's possible the same way we traveled back to," but was interrupted by Jessica.  
  
"1969."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But it's not the same," Jessica told her.  
  
"Oh really?" Jack asked, " and how do you know?"  
  
"Because I do."  
  
"She's Sam's daughter," Janet told them.  
  
"Actually Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter's daughter," Cassie told them.  
  
"What?" O'Neill and Carter said together.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to not disturb the timeline or something?" Isabelle asked.  
  
"Yes, but do you think they care?' Chris asked her.  
  
"Hi," Noel said randomly.  
  
"Hi," General Hammond greeted her. "And who are you?"  
  
"Noel Hammond," Noel told them.  
  
"Hammond?"  
  
"Yes, you have nine great-grandchildren," Cassie told him. "Emily and Julia are Emily and Walter's daughters. Conner, Carter, Leslie, and Jack are the children of Hannah and Jeff. Michael and Madison are Sarah and John's twins. Lastly there's Noel, only daughter to Tyler. All of your grandchildren when they were married kept or adopted your last name."  
  
"Oh how thoughtful," O'Neill commented.  
  
"Next is the O'Neills," Cassie told him. "There's Christopher who's just like his father, Jessica or Jessie who's exactly like her mother, and then there's Matthew and Miranda who aren't exactly like either of you."  
  
"So we get married?" Sam asks.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is that all?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"Of course not, there's still the Jacksons and O'Rions. First the O'Rions. Alexander or Alex, Isabelle, Jade, David, and Marissa who are the children of Teal'c and Anna O'Rion."  
  
"I know of no Anna O'Rion," Teal'c told her.  
  
"That's cause she's not here yet."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Last, but certainly not least," Cassie told them.  
  
"Okay I'll take over," Jessica told her and Cassie agreed. " Okay the Jackson consists of Cassandra or Cassie, Andrew, and Melinda who are the children of Daniel and Janet Frasier."  
  
"Okay now it's getting weird!" Jack O'Neill exclaimed and the kids laughed. "What?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  



	9. Finding a Way Home- Andrew Jackson, Jade...

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate Sg-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
Future Children  
  
  
"So Doctor?" General Hammond asked Doctor Frasier as she walked out into the hallway. SG-1 and General Hammond were waiting for the doctor's results and her conclusions. She looked alittle upset and unsettled.  
  
"Cassie's right," she simply told him.  
  
"About what?" Colonel O'Neill asked her.  
  
"All of it. They are our children and the general's great-grandchildren. I've also matched their brainwave frequencies to our own."  
  
"Which means?" General Hammond asked her.  
  
"That they are not children from an alternate reality from the future. They are our children from our future."  
  
"You're sure?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes, positive."  
  
"So, what do we do about it?" Jack O'Neill asked.  
  
"What can we do? We can't send them back." Sam Carter told Colonel O'Neill.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Weren't you listening?" Daniel asked him.  
  
"No not really."  
  
"Their SGC has been taken over by Jaffa, their earth has been invaded," Sam told him.  
  
"And all of the other planets have been taken over by the Goa'uld as well," Janet told them. "Jessica is very intelligent, she told me that they were planning to try to find a safe planet, but that it would be very hard since their stargate map is mostly full of Goa'uld planets or planets that were not livable."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Jack asked.  
  
"What can we do?" the general told him.  
  
"Do these children not know of the Asguard?" Teal'c asked her.  
  
"I didn't ask."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"This room is perfect!" Christopher O'Neill said when he and his siblings were lead to temporary quarters to share.  
  
"You would think that," Jessica told him. "It's so military. So boring. So void of..."  
  
"Color," Miranda told him finishing her sister's sentance.  
  
"Void of fun," Matt added.  
  
"Just because you are all used to your rooms being colorful and fun, but this is what they looked like originally," Chris told them.  
  
"They need a decorator," Jessica told him.   
  
"Jess..." Chris O'Neill was interrupted by a knock on their door. He watched as Miranda and Matt ran and opened the door to let Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter in.  
  
"Hey kids!" Jack said entering the room.  
  
"Jessica's being difficult," Chris told him.  
  
"I am not! Just because you only see things from one perspective and are extremely stubborn doesn't mean that you're always right!" Jessica told him.  
  
"Well it's not my fault that you're a total freak!" Chris yelled at her.  
  
"Hey hey wait a minute," O'Neill told him. "Your sister is not a freak."  
  
"Yes she is. She's like three hundred times smarter than me and I'm older!"  
  
"So, that just means that she learns faster that's all," O'Neill told him.  
  
"Why are you taking her side?" Chris asked.  
  
"I'm not taking sides, I'm just telling you how it is," he explained.  
  
"Where's Michael, Madison, and Noel?" Jessica asked.  
  
"They're in seperate quarters," Carter told her.  
  
"They'll get scared," Jessica told her, "they've never been alone before. Noel really needs to have someone with her."  
  
"Don't they have their own rooms at home?" Jack asked.  
  
"Of course, but they know that their parents are right in the next room. Plus their rooms actually look like rooms."  
  
"Jess, give it a rest," Chris told her.  
  
"Be nice, Christopher!" Miranda told her older brother.  
  
"Yeah be nice to Jessie," Matt told him.  
  
"Come on can't we just get along?" Jack asked them.  
  
"No," the kids said in unison.  
  
"You asked for it!" Sam told him.  
  
"Thanks alot."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Diary,  
this is so stupid, but it makes someone happy, so I might as well just write in here. I can't believe my mom and dad aren't even married yet, it's kind of weird. Cassie says that they were really good friends and that's sort of were marriage or the thought of marriage starts, so I guess it's good. I really miss my parents in the future though. Everything is different here. Different bad and different good too. I hope we can go home, but that if we do go home that the Jaffa will be gone. Hope is all that keeps all of us going and hope is what got us here. Somewhere where there are no Jaffa, well at least not any that are evil. So all we have is hope that we can go home and hope that it's safe.  
  
  
Andrew Jackson  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Diary,  
My dad is so different! He still has the mark of Apohias, it's so weird! And mom isn't even at the SGC yet, I miss her. I hope we get to go home, because we can't really stay here. Who are we suppose to stay with? Dad? Um, no. Mom said that when she first met dad, he was socially challenged and basically had no life whatsoever. His life was the SGC as a solider and that's all he knew. My dad is so radically different fifteen years later, it is kinds like he totally became a new person. It seems like I should be doing a school report on him or something. This place is cool, but I so want to go home!  
  
  
Jade O'Rion  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Diary,  
Okay at least I have something to do! And Andrew's dad says that the past is so interesting, please! This place is has nothing interesting to see, well, except for seeing my legendary great-grandpa and the others' parents. The SGC is so primitive now, but that's probably cause I'm used to my SGC and my future or present state of being. Past. Future. Present. It's all so confusing! I can't believe that this is really happening, but I have to omit that I'd rather be here than as a host to some slimey Goa'uld! Yuck! I mean it's like the Goa'uld have nothing better to do, here wait they don't! They so need to get a new hobby!  
  
  
Conner Hammond  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
This is so interesting, Jessica told that we can read the other entries. Some of them are just I don't know any other word than interesting. It seems that we've all pretty much written in here and I know the ones that haven't I know will cause Jessie's pretty determined. I guess she gets it from both of her parents. It's sort of weird how that stuff gets past down through genes, oh well it's not like I'm going to be a physician or biologist or any geneology stuff. At least we're all safe right now, that's all that really counts right now that we're safe and together. I miss my parents and I miss my own time and my own SGC. I miss home!  
  
Julia Hammond  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
(as transcripted by Jessica O'Neill)  
Dear Diary,  
I miss home. I miss Daddy. But I like Great-Grandpa Hammond, he's the general of the SGC right now and he can order everyone around. I wish the Goa'uld and Jaffa would leave our home so I could go home to see my daddy and so the others can see their mommies and daddies. Going home is a good idea. I hope we go home soon.  
  
Noel Hammond  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
(as transcripted by Jessica O'Neill)  
Dear Diary,  
We are so happy that Doctor Frasier said that we could stay with Jessica, Miranda, Matt, and Christopher O'Neill and even Noel! We hope that we can go home and see mommy and daddy and that everything will be okay. Maybe we can go on a vacation when we get home. Well, a vacation other than this crazy trip we've been on. We miss our room and our home with mommy and daddy.  
  
Michael and Madison Hammond  
  
______________________________________________________________________  



	10. Going Home- Alexander O'Rion,Leslie Hamm...

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate Sg-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
Future Children  
  
"We might have a way back to the future for all of the kids," Sam Carter told General Hammond.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"We need to send for the Asguard. We'll need them to help us fight off the Goa'uld. Maybe they can contact the Asguard of the future? They're basically our only hope for beating the Goa'uld in the future. The gate was at a certain frequency when the children came through, so we'll need to duplicate all the conditions that got them here."  
  
"Will that be possible?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"Start working on it Major. And Major," the general stopped her.  
  
"Try working with Jessica would you please? Or even Cassandra?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Thank you. Get back to me on the progress of the project."  
  
"Yes, General."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Do you think that they thought to use us or they just thought that they might as well let us feel useful?" Jessica asked Cassie after hearing that they were going to help Major Carter.  
  
"I'm not sure. All I know is that we can help, and you never know what people think."  
  
"I hope they really want us to help them."  
  
"Yeah me too. I miss doing stuff like the science experiments I get to do back home."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean."  
  
"Don't worry Jessie, everything's going to be fine."  
  
"I know."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Dear Diary  
This is so weird. It's like we're home, but we're not. Everything is like completely turned upside down. I can't believe that my dad has the symbol of Apohias on his forehead! I never knew that! He hasn't even met mom let alone fallen in love with her. He's so rigid. Well, I guess mom must have changed him alot! I mean alot! I would have never guessed that dad was ever so Jaffa Guard-like. Well I know he was Apohias' first prime for awhile, but I never guessed he was actually so...still? I don't know how to describe it. I can tell that Isabelle thinks it's weird too so at least it's not just me. It's like everyone's in total shock that they actually get married and have kids, or maybe it's because they all marry each other and go against regs. It's not like General Hammond is mean, he seems to only want to best, and that's probably why he didn't care if they got married. He just wanted them to be happy. Everyone deserves to be happy, at least that's what mom always says. I hope I see her again!  
  
Alexander O'Rion  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"You wanted to see us?" Cassandra asked Major Carter.  
  
"Yes, the general suggested that you two might be helpful on figuaring what happened to trigger the gate to send you into the past."  
  
"I told you!" Jessica told Cassie.  
  
"Jessica, we can help."  
  
"So!"  
  
"Do you want to stay here forever?" Cassie asked her.  
  
"Sort of, but I know what you mean." Jessica went up to the blank chalkboard and began to write down all the things they did before going through the gate and landing in the past.  
  
"You had a GDO?" Carter asked.  
  
"Yes, the twins were playing with it. They found it and pushed in the code."  
  
"Which set?"  
  
"Both. Michael, Madison, Matt, and Miranda."  
  
"How did they get the code?"  
  
"It was on the GDO. It's kinda ancient."  
  
"I see," she said looking at what was on the board.  
  
"I don't think that the GDO did it," Jessica told her.  
  
"No, I don't either, but I was wondering about the destination?"  
  
"It was randomly picked next team site to checkout," Cassandra told her.  
  
"Can I have the address?"  
  
"Yeah," Jessica wrote them on the board.  
  
"We'll send a MALP through to check it out.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Diary,  
It seems that there are so few of us who have to still write in here. It feels like we're lost and we can't get home, well actually that's what it is. I miss everything! I know that it's good that we're all safe and I have my brothers, but it just seems like we're missing something. I mean what if we don't get home? I really want to go home, and see mom and dad. I miss mom's cooking, she makes the best brownies and cookies. I miss my room, the yellow walls and my bed with my might blue cloud pillows. It's seems so silly that that's what I would miss, but it's what made this place home. I can't believe that they actually painted these walls gray. I mean gray! It's so boring and depressing. No wonder people in the military go crazy after awhile, there's so much depressing gray paint! I hope I get to sleep in my own bed, in my own room, in my own time again. Soon.  
  
Leslie Hammond  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"The MALP is picking up intense radiation, Major Carter," the technition told her.  
  
"That could be it."  
  
"It's probable," Cassandra said.  
  
"It's possible, and it might be what got us here, but the radiation could be higher in the future. Do we know what the radiation is from?" Jessica asked.  
  
"There's four suns and some kind of singularity..."  
  
"What kind of singularity?" Carter asked.  
  
"A quantum singularity," Jessica told them.  
  
"It could be enough to send us back in time, but will it be enough to send us forward?" Cassandra questioned.  
  
"I don't know." Carter looked unsure as she ordered the MALP back through the gate.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Diary,  
Alex seems so weird around dad. I knew that dad was like this really cool solider, but I never dreamed that he was a Jaffa Guard turned good. Good Jaffa seemed like they were only a myth. All the Jaffa I have met have pretty much wanted to kill us not help us. I guess I've always known that dad was a Jaffa, but it never occurred to me this much. Maybe it's because he has the seal of Apohias and it's a reminder that he was a Jaffa Guard. I've just always thought of the Jaffa as our enemies, but I never thought of my dad as a Jaffa even though he is one. It's weird how you know that someone is different, but you just don't really think of them as that different person you just think of them as your friend, brother, or even father. It seems that in this past it just makes me and I think everyone else that things were different 15 years back from we're used to. It's funny what sticks out the most to me is people and not the walls and the SGC complex itself since I've lived here all my life and it just hit me of how really different it is here. Maybe the difference is for the better at the moment.  
  
David O'Rion  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I don't think this is going to work general," Major Carter reported.  
  
"I see. What are your opinions?" General Hammond asked Jessica and Cassandra who did not realize he was talking to them. "Miss Jackson? Miss O'Neill? I may not be the commander of the SGC in your realitity, but here I still give the orders."  
  
"Sorry sir I didn't realize you were talking to me," Cassie apoligized. "I agree with Sam."  
  
"I see. Miss O'Neill?"  
  
"I disagree."  
  
"What?" General Hammond, Major Carter, and Cassie said in unison.  
  
"I disagree. The Asguard, have you contacted them?"  
  
"Yes, but they haven't gotten back to us," Carter told her.  
  
"What if we set off a charge that would set the radiation of the planet high enough?" Jessica asked.  
  
"We would need a very big bomb," Carter told her.  
  
"Extremely big, Jess," Cassie told her.  
  
"Too big for our expenses I'm sure. If the NID get ahold of what we're doing they'll want all twenty-one of you," Hammond told them.  
  
"Maybe the Tok'ra can help in the bomb department?" Cassandra asked.  
  
"Major contact the Tok'ra."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Diary,  
It's cool that I get to see my namesake, being Jack O'Neill, in his legendary days. Now or in the future he's more of a family man my dad says ever since Matt and Miranda were born. He always says that I'll be just like that when I have kids of my own. You know I never realized how much more our parents worked before they had kids. Parents totally cut there work when they have kids. I guess our parents didn't realize until they cut their work loads and liked the free time that they really didn't need to do it. Maybe it's because our parents are such important figuares that we're so smart. Even Noel, Doctor Frasier said that her development is at Jessica's level when she was three, too. So, that probably means we've got another super genius scientist in our presence. It's sort of scary of how smart we all are and how much like our parents we are. I guess we become our parents whether we want to or not.  
  
Jack Hammond  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"So that's the Tok'ra radiation bomb?" Jack O'Neill asked Carter.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I expected it to be..." Jack's voice trailed off.  
  
"Bigger," Christopher O'Neill finished his sentance.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Everything that creates massive destruction always is much smaller than you imagine," Chris told him.  
  
"So will it work?" Daniel asked Carter.  
  
"Maybe.." Carter told them.  
  
"Possibly," Cassie said.  
  
"Probably," Isabelle joined in.  
  
"Definately!" Jessica told them.  
  
"Someone's optomistic!" Jack O'Neill pointed out.  
  
"Always, well mostly," Jessie told him.  
  
"Let's send it through," Hammond told them. The MALP with the bomb moved up the ramp and through the active stargate event horizon.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"The Asguard are leaving a message, sir."  
  
"They're leaving a message?" Jack O'Neill questioned. "What do we have a SGC answering service now?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Well, what have the Asguard have to say this time?"  
  
"They'll have a future Asguard armada waiting for the kids by the time they get back through their stargate."  
  
"Oww that's awful nice of them."  
  
"They said it was for you and SG-1 that they were doing it, sir."  
  
"That's nice. I guess SG-1 is the Asguard's favorite team."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"So, the Asguard are going to save the future basically?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Then why didn't you say that in the first place?"  
  
"Umm...I don't know, sir."  
  
"Next time just get to the point, okay?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Diary,  
I guess I'm the last one to write in Jessie's journal. This might be the last day that we're here, in our parents' past and it's sort of strange thinking that we might be going home. Back to the world that we were so used to, back to where our parents are hopefully safe in hiding from the Goa'uld and the Jaffa. I hope that my parents are alright and that I get to see them soon. It's strange how different things were in the past compared with what I consider the present.  
  
Marissa O'Rion  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Let's hope that this works," Jack O'Neill said.  
  
"Okay kids do exactly what you did before," Hammond ordered  
  
"Yes, sir," Jessica said saluting him and he saluted back. "Matt, Miranda, Michael, and Madison let's get the GDO and get down to the gate. "Wait where's the manual dialing device?"  
  
"The dial home device?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We don't have one."  
  
"Okay. Isabelle can you hook the laptop to the main dialing computer?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good. Do it."  
  
"I'll help you," Sam Carter told Isabelle.  
  
"Thanks," Carter and Isabelle O'Rion made their way up to the control room and set up the interface with the laptop and main computer. Soon, they signalled that they were ready and Isabelle dialed up the planet Jessica had that had sent them into the past.  
  
"Goodbye!" Christopher O'Neill yelled waving at his parents or at least who would be his parents and ran through the stargate after the twins had pushed in the code into the GDO. Immediately the rest of the kids ran through with Jessica, Matt, Miranda, Michael, Madison, and Noel taking up the back of the group. Jessica stopped right before the event horizon to make sure everyone went through, but suddenlly the shimmering blue water-like event horizon of the stargate disapeared leaving Jessica O'Neill and Noel Hammond in the past.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Diary,  
This is crazy! I'm stuck in my parents' past! Everyone's written in this journal of mine, so I guess my mission's completed in that area. But now I'm stranded 15 years in my past before I've even been born! Noel is so sad, she misses her dad, and he must be scared crazy that his only child, his life is missing from the rest of the group. It wouldn't be so bad to stay here, but I have to think about Noel and her dad. So, we have to find another way to get home! Soon!  
  
Jessica O'Neill  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
This is the end of "Future Children," but I've decided to make it into a trilogy.  
"Future Children"  
"Lost Angels"  
"Jessica" 


End file.
